The present invention relates to a palm nailer and, more particularly, to a palm nailer with a nail magazine which can be rotated around the palm nailer.
Nowadays, a palm nailer is a pneumatic nailing device as a substitute for a conventional hammer by hand. Initial palm nailers are only filled with one nail so that only one nail can be ejected at a time. With the development of technology, current palm nailers have a nail magazine which has a plurality of nails aligned in series so that nails can be ejected successively.
However, the palm nailer with a nail magazine is unduly bulky in size so that it is often interfered by an impediment formed adjacent to the nailing position. Furthermore, the nail magazine of the palm nailer is arranged at the side of the palm nailer so that the nail magazine is often interfered by the impediment arranged adjacent to the nailing position. Therefore, the nail is difficulty nailed at a proper nailing position.
To solve the above problem, a conventional palm nailer disclosed in TW Patent No. 551260 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,261, can rotate the nail magazine around the palm nailer. The palm nailer includes a main body and an ejecting tube. A plurality of through holes aligned in series along a circle or a containing chamber are arranged at a connecting portion between the main body and the ejecting tube. A plurality of balls are arranged in the through holes respectively or arranged in the containing chamber configured for making the nail magazine rotating around the main body. If the nail magazine is interfered by an impediment adjacent to the nailing position, the nailing magazine can be posited to a proper position by rotating to avoid the impediment interfering.
However, the balls are easily popped out of from the through holes or the containing chamber. Especially, if the palm nailer is used to eject the nails successively, the balls are easily popped out of the through holes or the containing chamber so that the nail magazine swings is continuously under an unstable condition.
What is needed, therefore, is a palm nailer with a nail magazine which can rotate around the palm nailer and be fixed at a certain position without swing at a time.